


Forbidden Love

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Boys, Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland changes everything. The life of Crystal changed completely as she found her home here. New relationships were formed as Neverland became home. However, some relationships came prove to be fatal. Sometimes, forbidden love has the ability to kill. Pan never fails and he won't let the girl he has his eyes on get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**C's Point Of View:**

Surviving in Neverland isn't an easy task - Especially not when you are a Lost One.

Living up to Peter Pan's expectations, everyday, is one hell of a task.

Putting your life on the line just to prove yourself worthy of Pan's trust, though tiring, is the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

* * *

_" Come on C - Is this all you've got! I really expected to you be tougher than this!"_

_Pan pushed me roughly to the ground as he brought the sword down to my neck. I managed to push him away and made a run for my sword but it proved to be failed attempt. He pulled me back roughly, making me scream when his hands fell on my wounds_

_"You are a lost One C," Pan practically screamed at me, "and you have to be tougher than this!"_

* * *

Being a Lost One is not easy - Especially when you are a girl.

The Only Lost Girl In Neverland.

Being subjected to the taunts on your first day is really bad - The sneers and smirks, the smug little faces.

* * *

_"A GIRL!"_

_The Lost Boys gaped as they looked at Pan. Pan nodded and gestured towards me. I stepped forward and dropped my hood._

_A tall blonde standing at the back whistled, making everyone laugh out loud. The blonde moved ahead and into the light of the fire, smirking_

_"Felix.." cautioned Pan as the boy strode forward. He stepped in front of me and looked me in the eye and breathed, "Why don't you go back home and wash clothes, Darling. Neverland isn't for people like y..."_

_The words had barely left his mouth when he found himself slammed against the ground._

_"Never Ever," I hissed, "Say that again. I belong here as much as you do."_

* * *

But that was then, many decades ago.

Slowly, everything changed. Neverland became a home- the Only place where I could gain solace. The Lost Boys and Pan were my family.

It all felt so natural - As if my life before Neverland never existed.

* * *

_Felix ran through the jungle with a smile on his face,"Come on C, hurry up!"_

_"Coming Felix!" I shouted back as I cut through the overgrowth and ran behind him. We both laughed as we let the adrenaline take over our senses._

_I ran as fast as I could, overtaking him while laughing gleefully._

_"Why you little..."_

_I screamed theatrically as Felix chased me along the coast of Neverland._

* * *

Clearly, me and Felix mended relationships. Well...a little more than mended.

I did say that being a Lost Girl is not easy.

It isn't.

Especially not when you are the object of Peter Pan's desire and you end up falling in love with Felix.


	2. In Her Honour

The sound of the flute and the howls of the lost boys cut through the silence of the night like a dagger.

Peter Pan sat at the center of the gathering, a bonfire flickering in front of his face. A smile crossed his lips as he played the flute and looked at the Lost Boys.

All of them danced around the fire in a circle, laughing gleefully. The speed of Pan's tune increased, and the feet of the Boys moved gracefully to it. All of them looked seemed totally drunk, oblivious to their surroundings.

Pan closed his eyes as the tune neared its climax. Amid the swirling of the Boys' cloaks and the crackling of the fire, Pan opened his eyes and stood up.

All the boys froze as Felix shouted, "INCOMING!"

In the blink of an eye, all the Lost Boys had taken position, their weapons pointing outwards. The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard clearly as all the Boys squinted to see who the intruder was.

A hooded figure stopped at the entrance of the camp and looked around. The boys heaved a sigh of relief as Pan moved to the front, smirking.

"What's the news, C?"

All the eyes shifted from Pan to the hooded figure.

A smile betrayed the lips of the other person as a soft voice proudly proclaimed- "All I can say is that the Jolly Roger has fewer residents now and Captain Jones now has just one hand instead of two"

She had barely finished her sentence as the Boys burst into celebrations, hooting.

Slowly, the girl let her hood fall to her shoulders.

Pan smiled faintly as he looked at her.

Crystal had been with them for well over a decade but he never got used to her beauty. Her long, brown hair fell down her back in soft curls. She wore a ivy green dress under her jet black cloak- a complete contrast to her fair complexion. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the scene silently.

Crystal smiled gently as she looked around. Many of the boys gave her a pat on the back, but her eyes searched for someone else. At the back of the crowd, she saw Felix - an approving smile on his lips.

She felt the blush creep up her cheek as she looked down immediately.

_Why does this happen whenever she looked at Felix!_

She took a deep breath and shook her head, before turning towards Pan.

"Happy with the progress, Sir?"

Pan laughed and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"You never disappoint me, Crystal. Saying that I am proud of you would be an understatement."

Crys smiled and bowed lowly.

Pan nodded before turning to face the Lost Boys.

"Boys! Listen up!"

All of them gathered around Pan, rapt.

"It would be fair to say that Crystal has succeeded in her mission with flying colors. We all know that The Captain is not an easy man to take on. But Crys here has proven herself worthy for the task. I think this alone deserves a celebration."

The Boys nodded in approval. None of them had been able to get within a meter of Killian Jones, let alone do him some harm.

"Tomorrow is a special day, Crys. It marks your twentieth anniversary as a Lost Girl. I would like to announce a feast in your honor tomorrow."

Crys blushed faintly as she said, "I really don't think it..."

"Oh come on Crys," moaned Pan as he nonchalantly put a hand on her waist, "Don't deny the Boys a feast. Right?

The boys nodded in approval as she smiled uncomfortably. She attempted to move slightly to her lest but Pan pulled her closer.

He brought his lips down to her ear, smirk playing on his lips, and whispered, "Don't deny me a chance to make you happy Crys."

Pan had a smile on his lips but his eyes were dark.

_Why did he always have to do this._

Crys turned completely red as she turned towards the boys and shrugged her shoulders.

All the Boys cheered on as Pan talked to one of them. Crys, however, was thinking something else. She could feel it. _  
_

_Someone had just left the camp in a hurry,_

Her eyes anxiously flashed back to where she had last seen him.

Felix's club lay abandoned on the ground.


End file.
